Bakugan: The nightmare begins
by animegirl3210
Summary: When Shun gets captured after a failed misson in Gundalia. Cazzerina uses him and Hawktor as lab rats. She turns Shun into a psycho Gundailen and completely erases his memory about the past and his friends. Please review.
1. Oh crap!

Bakugan: The nightmare begins

Authors notes: Yes I love Bakugan.

It was sane until half way Gundalien invaders.

Then it got completely screwed.

My dream I had was based on the third season.

Yes I have Bakugan dreams.

One of them had to be continued at the end…

Don't look at me like that!

Yes it had that! It was a cliff hanger too and I was sad. ):

But the next night was the continuing part! YAY!

~BAKUGAN~

The group paced back and forth waiting for the return of Dan, Marucho, Shun, Jake and Fobia.

Ever since Julie, Runo and Alice came to Nethia there hasn't been one word of their old friends.

Runo paced some more while Julie wrote in her diary.

Everyone even Alice who was so optimistic seemed like a nervous wreck.

Who could help it.

They have been gone a week and still no news.

"Don't worry… they'll come…"

Alice trailed off not sounding sure of herself.

"Yeah I'm sure…" Runo said still looking at the ground.

"Omigosh they're here!" Julie squealed.

They whipped their heads around and ran to the window.

Figures could be seen from a far distance.

Their faces brightened and ran to greet them.

"Dan! Shun! Marucho! Fobia!" Alice shouted with joy as they ran towards the figures.

Their faces from joy quickly turned to faces of horror when they saw Dan being piggy-backed Jake.

Marucho forced a smile when he saw the girls.

"What happened?" Julie asked when she saw the broken group.

"Mission went wrong. We had no choice but to flee."

Fobia shock her head sadly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"W-where's Shun?"

Runo's voice was rising as she tried not to cry.

"SHUN!"

I sudden shout came from Dan.

He looked around frantically as he looked for his best friend.

"Calm down little buddy it's okay."

Jake tried to reassure him but even he didn't sound like it.

"No…it's all my fault! I shouldn't have left him like that…"

"Dan don't be hard on yourself there was nothing we could do!"

"We could've been there for him Fobia! WE COULD'VE BEEN THERE!"

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

Alice was never one to hold her emotions in and this time was no exception.

Tears were streaming down her face like a river.

"He was taken away. He held off the soldiers for us to escape."

Marucho shock his head and wiped tears from his eyes.

"We all have to hope that he'll be alright…" Runo trailed off when she saw the guilt in Dan's eyes.

"Hope…" Dan repeated the word and looked into the sky.

_Please be safe Shun I'm begging you!_ Dan shouted in his mind.

~BAKUGAN~

"Hey quit shoving!" Shun snapped as the guards grabbed his arms and pushed him in Cazzerina's lab.

"I hope that when you were playing 'mad scientist' that you actually made something useful Cazzerina." Stelico said.

"Oh stop your whining! Watch!"

Cazzerina and a guard shove Shun in a giant glass machine and Hawktor in a smaller glass one beside the original.

"Hey let outa this thing!" Shun shouted as he pounded on the glass.

"Heh heh heh."

Cazzerina pushed a giant red button. (Yes giant red buttons always aren't good!)

A giant thing of purple energy came down and engulfed Shun.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blood-curdling scream was heard.

Stelico watched in amazement as Shun's skin turned gray.

His fingernails grew and his teeth became pointer.

His eyes turned yellow and shrunken.

As the glass machine opened stream hissed and came out hiding Shun's appearance.

Emerging from the steam was not Shun but a insane Gundalien who has completely lost it.

"What the hell did you do?" Stelico shrieked as the 'monster' lashed out at him.

"I just gave him a make-over. You like it?"

'Shun's' outfit was torn because it also made him…bigger. (Cazzerina's ambition.)

"He is no longer Shun but is none as Tamar."

Tamar turned to Cazzerina.

"What do you want me to do misssssstressssss Cazzerina?"

Shun's voice sounded like a snake.

Quiet yet creepy.

His eyes had that insane look. (You know the small pupils look?)

"Destroy the Battle brawlers. Destroy your friends."

"Yesssssss! I will dessssstroy them! I WILL DESSSSSSTROY!"

"Perfect! I will tell Emperor Berodious of our improvements."

Cazzerina cackled loudly.

She summoned Berodious on her screen thing.

"Your highness I have big news."

"What is it Cazzerina?"

"She turned Shun of the Battle brawlers into a psycho Gundalien that's what!"

Stelico shrieked as he dodged another one of Tamar's attacks.

"He has no memory. Neither does Hawktor."

She held up the sleeping green ball.

"I must say I'm very impressed Cazzerina."

"When do you want to attack?"

"Let's wait until tonight! I'm sure our 'friends' will be very surprised. MWAHAHAH!

~BAKUGAN~

Authors notes: You like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? You like it?

I added some stuff because obviously dreams don't give you all the details. But Shun turning into a psycho Gundalien was part of it.

Somehow my dogs food was added in there…I don't know.

Please stand by for chapter two.

How will Dan react?

Warning: Critical injury or death may be afflicted on Cazzerina by angry Shun fangirls! Or me for that matter!

(Runs from angry fangirls)


	2. Poor Dan

Bakugan the nightmare begins: Chapter 2

Authors notes: Thank-you for your wonderful reviews.

I'm very happy about writing this chapter.

Dan's in for a VERY BIG SURPRISE!

MWAHHAHAHA!

~BAKUGAN~

Ren, Sid, and Zenet all waited for Cazzerina to show up for their meeting.

"What's taking her so long? I want to kick some Battle brawlers butt!" Zenet complained.

"Patients Zenet." Ren said but even him was getting agitated.

The giants doors of the meeting hall opened and in came Cazzerina and Berodious.

Cazzerina had that evil smile on her lips which means she obviously done something in her lab.

"Where have you been? Ninja boy could've escaped and you wouldn't have noticed!"

Sid stood up to appear more threatening but sat down when Emperor Berodious glared at him coldly.

Cazzerina smirked at the sound of Shun.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked more agitated then before.

"For your invasion, you will have someone joining you. A new addition to our army."

"What? We have more than enough! Why do we need another one?"

"Because this one will prove helpful.

Cazzerina send Tamar in." Berodious ordered.

"Come in Tamar!" Cazzerina called.

Tamar walked in his usual zombie-like pose.

"HOLY (censored)" Zenet shriek and ran behind Ren for protection.

"What the hell did you DO to him?" Ren shouted as Tamar jumped and attacked Sid like he did to Stelico.

"I just put him in my latest invention. Do you like it?"

"It would've been nice if you made him sane and actually able to think for himself." Ren said recognizing the insane look in his eyes.

"He can think for himself. Anyone he doesn't know will be subjected to attack."

"What about the brats! He can recognize them!" Sid shot back.

"I erased his memory so he didn't even see them before but he knows his job."

"Kill them! Yesssssss I will kill them!"

Everyone was shocked on how much Shun had changed.

"Can he battle?" Zenet asked poking him with a stick which was returned by a slash by Tamar's claws.

Zenet quickly returned her hand like he would bite. (He probably would do it too.

Don't tempt him.)

"Yes. In fact he is ten times better then he was human. He is ruthless and holds nothing back.

Hawktor who was now awake from his sleep, was staring at his master.

His eyes glowed redder and with more hate than usual. (Hawktor never really had hated anyone save Gundaliens.

Tamar's small yellow glowed red back.

"So when will be able to test Shu-Tamar?" Zenet asked forgetting he was no longer 'Shun' anymore.

"At midnight, you will attack the palace and give Dan Kuso the surprise he deserves and if possible capture them so Cazzerina will make them our loyal servants." Berodious said.

"Yes your highness. We will attack at midnight. We know our jobs."

Ren bowed at the feet of his master.

With that they left for the ship with the insane gundalien and Stelico in their in their possession.

~BAKUGAN~

At midnight…

"EVACUATE THE PALACE! EVACUATE THE PALACE!" Linus shouted as he ran down the palace halls.

Princess Fobia frantically ran out of her chambers running down the halls.

She ran into Alice's room while Runo ran to get Julie.

"Alice it's time to get up!"

Alice slowly opened her eyes.

"Fobia…what's going on?"

"The palace is under attack! We must run!" Fobia said urgently.

"How did they get past your super-advanced technology?"

"I don't know! Some advanced cloaking I guess!"

Fobia grabbed Alice's hand and they ran into the collapsing hall with the others.

"Marucho and I will slow them down! The rest of you escape!" Dan shouted.

They nod and take off on Aeronaut.

Dan watches as they left though the ceiling.

They turned to see what threats awaited.

Four shadows fell from the ship.

"You creeps again! What do you want this time!" Dan shouted.

"The usual. A battle and some resources."

Sid laughed menacingly.

"Let's go!" Marucho Grabbed Aquamos ready for battle.

"Oh I'm afraid that your battle won't be with us! It will be against our new teammate."

"What new teammate?" Dan asked.

"It's time Tamar!" Ren called.

"Tamar?" Drago asked.

A zombie-like figure jumped from the ship.

When he came to the light, Dan and Marucho were completely speechless.

"S-Shun? What did they do to you?" Dan asked with tears welling in his eyes.

"Sorry to break your reunion but we got a planet to destroy." With that they disappeared.

"I'll go after them! You take of..um…I don't know anymore!"

Marucho took off at the direction the lights went.

"Shu do you remember me?"

"Shun? I am no longer Shun! I am Tamar! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"How could they do this? This is unforgivable! SHUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

Dan hollered.

"BATTLE ME!"

Dan clutched to Drago.

"Dan your grip!"

"Sorry."

"BATTLE ME KUSSSSSO!"

"If it means saving you, I will!"

Suddenly a bright red light appeared just as they were suppose to battle.

It was Draganoid Colossus with Marucho!

"You can't fight him! He's too strong!"

"Hah no one's too strong!"

"Dan if you give him too much negative energy we can't save him!"

"Wha?"

"Come on get on! We'll meet your friends!" Dan hopped on the giant bakugan's back and watched as they left Tamar.

"Don't worry Shun…we'll save you…

~BAKUGAN~

Authors notes: Hi peoples hope you enjoy it!

Poor Dan! Lose his childhood friend like that.

Such a shame…

Please stand by for chapter 3


	3. Too late?

Bakugan the nightmare begins: Chapter 3

Authors notes: Hello fellow Bakugan fans, here is chapter 3.

Did you know they made Captain America, Spider Man, Red Skull and Iron Man into Bakugan?

I'm sorry but Bakugan has officially become screwed for life!

~BAKUGAN~

Dan paced back and forth in the secret hideout for the pass three hours.

Here was from the guy who couldn't to a ten-minute sprint.

"Dan come down and rest." Drago finally said.

Everyone was shocked what Dan and Marucho told them.

So shocked that no one wanted to believe.

They knew it was true but it was so…unreal.

Ever since then, Dan was pacing back and forth trying to find a way to save their friend.

"I have never seen Dan so deep in thought before!" Alice whispered to Fobia.

"I know I can't stand seeing him like this!" she whispered back.

"Dan I have something for you."

Julie held up two containers.

One had a hamburger and another had a taco.

Dan's two favorite meals.

Dan looked up.

"No thanks Julie…I'm fine…"

Dan's eyes looked like they were in a trance.

Something was wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

Dan never refused one of the other.

Runo's eyes sadden then she stood up.

No sympathy will help Dan she knew that for sure.

She slugged him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Runo!" Fobia exclaimed.

She was about to stand when Marucho grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't interfere the doctor at work." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"No sympathy will help Dan. Runo knows that.

The only way to help him is if you're hard on him." He explained.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" Dan shouted.

"I can't stand it!

You're sulking while Shun's somewhere absorbing dark power!

Didn't you hear Draganoid Colossus?

If Shun absorbs too much dark power he's like that for life!"

Dan gasped then hung his head a little.

Draganoid Colossus's voice rung through his head.

He closed his eyes then stood to full height.

"You're right Runo! We can't just sit here while Shun is suffering. We have to do something!"

"Dan!" Marucho's eyes sparkled.

"We have to save him and fast!"

"It's good to have you back Dan." Drago said floating to his shoulder.

"But first…"

Dan stares at the two forgotten containers hungrily.

"Oh no you don't! First we save Shun_ then_ we eat!"

"But Runo…"

"Don't 'but Runo' me! We have to save our friend!"

"Fine…"

Dan crossed his arms like a child.

"Let's go!"

They didn't notice that Drago turned to his original form and made a portal.

Drago picked up Dan and place him on his shoulder.

Runo, Julie and Alice released Tigrerra, Gorem and Hydraniod. (Which were somehow still with them through all those years…let's not get into that.)

Marucho and Fobia released Aquamos and Aeronaut.

"Let's go! Times a wasting!" Dan shouted.

They all nod and jump in after him.

_Just you wait Shun. We'll save you…somehow._

~BAKUGAN~

"Zenet! Why'd you let monkey boy loose?"

Ren shouted dodging another one of Tamar's attacks.

"I DIDN'T! He broke the bars!" she shouted back.

"Suuuuuure!"

"Can it Jesse."

Sid took a wild leap and pinned Tamar to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

Cazzerina inserted a sedative drug in him/

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The alarm went off.

"Oh come on!" Stelico shouted.

The giant screen lit up showing the brawlers charging towards the castle.

"Oh they want to save their friend do they? Well by the time they come to him it'll be too late!"

Cazzerina shoved Tamar into another glass tube thing and pressed another red button.(Yes we all know about the red button.)

Dark power began inserting into his body.

~BAKUGAN~

"Dan I sense dark power!" Hydraniod shouted.

Obviously he's a darkus Bakugan so he's able to sense things like this.

"Where's it coming from?" Drago asked.

Through there!"

Hydraniod pointed to a spot on the wall.

They both aimed their attacks and hit the wall head on.

"Bull's-eye!" Dan shouted.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Cazzerina hit the ground from the impact from the blast.

Zenet, Ren, Stelico, Jesse and Sid went to battle mode.

They released their Bakugan.

"You go Dan! We'll take care of 'em!" Runo shouted.  
The glass machine tube thing shattered revealing Tamar!

"He looks worse than before!" Drago exclaimed.

Indeed he did.

The veins on his head were pulsing and his eyes were even smaller.

"Don't let him get you angry Dan or else it will be too late!" Drago whispered.

"Ssssssssssso Dan Kussssssssso we meet again!"

"Don't worry Shun! We'll free you?"

"Shun? Who isssssssss that? I am not thissssssss persssssssson."

"You are. Wait 'till your memory comes back.

Until then… hang in there Shun."

~BAKUGAN~

Authors notes: Very exciting!

Cliff hanger!

Wait 'till next chapter!


	4. The last word and ending

Bakugan the nightmare begins: Chapter 4

Authors notes: Hey guys this as you know is the last chapter of the Bakugan stories.

Hope this story was all you hoped for.

Thanks for reviewing.

~BAKUGAN~

"Shun snap out of it! This isn't you!" Dan said with his voice beginning to rise.

"Shun who issssss that? I am not thissssssss persssssssson."

"I guess we can only battle him." Drago said.

"Yeah but remember what Draganoid Colossus said. If we give him too much dark energy he'll stay that way forever."

"So don't use anger or hate. Use your fighting soul."

Dan smirked.

"You're right as always Drago. Let's do it."

Dan grabbed Drago.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Drago!"

Drago flew and did a flip and landed on his feet.

"Heh heh! Bakugan brawl! Hawktor stand!"

~BAKUGAN~

"W can't hold them off for long!" Fabia shouted as she hit one of the gundalien solders sending his Bakugan back.

"We have to. In order for Dan to beat Shun one-on-one we have too!" Marucho shouted back.

More and more solders kept coming and coming.

"Ready for round two boss?" Aquamos asked.

Marucho nodded his head and launched Aquamos for the twentieth time that day.

"Marucho! Fabia and I will help Dan!" Alice called.

Marucho nodded again.

"Go! Dan needs your help!"

~BAKUGAN~

"Ability activate Ninja comet streamer!"

The attack hit Drago head on.

The pyrus Bakugan was weakened by the attack and fell on one knee.

The battle was going on for forty-five minutes and they were starting to feel a little tired.

"Oh-no Drago!"

"KABOOM!"

The remaining walls were blasted.

"Who daresssssssssssssss interfere with our battle!" Tamar hissed.

"Omigosh! Shun?" Alice and Fabia exclaimed in unison.

"I'll explain later! Don't get angry or frustrated or else he'll feed off that power and get stronger.

They both nod.

Alice called n Hydraniod's ultimate ability.

"Ability activate! Roaring dragon strike!"

Fabia was next.

"Ability activate! Ultimate pure light!"

Dan did the final blow.

"Ability activate! Blazing dragon fire strike!"

All three of the moves combine and hit the evil Hawktor

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Shun flew back and hit the wall…hard.

"Shun!"

Dan ran and put his arm under Shun's neck.

Shun's gray skin turned back to a pale pink.

Everything turned back to normal.

Shun slowly opened his eyes.

"D-Dan? What happened? I feel like I was asleep…"

"Everything's okay buddy." Dan said smiling that he got his friend back.

He was holding Shun in the bridal state.

All of a sudden, rocks started falling.

"Guys we gotta go this place is caving in!" Drago picked up Shun and Dan and the four youths made their way out of the collapsing lab.

~BAKUGAN~

"No! I failed again!"

Cazzerina pounded her fist on the desk hard.

"Calm yourself Mad scientist we still have many opportunities." Airzle said.

"But we were so close." She grumbled.

~BAKUGAN~

"…so that's what happened?" Shun asked raising un eyebrow looking at his torn clothes.

"Yeah…it was weird." Dan added.

"You're telling me."

Runo looks at the ground.

"Well it's time for us to be heading back to Earth." She said.

"Yeah I have a job to get to." Julie added.

"In that case…"

Drago opened a portal.

After saying their final good-byes they hopped in the portal.

"Dan I didn't know you were so sentimental." Marucho said noticing the brawler with tears running down his cheeks."

"It wasn't that! They didn't give me my burger and taco they promised!"

~BAKUGAN~

Authors notes: There the final chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
